


Watcher

by moonorchiids



Series: The Pallor Kingdom [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fuck you I do what I want, Gen, author? crying, hotel? trivago, hurt? comfort, just dumb shit, really I have no idea, view as you please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonorchiids/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: Pale King, his magesty, the bright widower, visits Lurien.(AU where the infection has to be contained in the White Lady and the Pale King seeks Lurien's help to come to terms with her self-sacrifice and killing the vessels for no reason.)
Series: The Pallor Kingdom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627558
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Oops im sad, now albino worm is sad too.

Lurien gazed upon the city, it being a marvelous black sea of buildings.

The door creaked open.

He stared behind him to see the Pale King.

After her Majesty's sacrifice, he had been even more elusive, avoiding contact from most bugs. He had looked so much less regal, scuffed in dirt, furrowed eyes with tired, dark patches around them. The spires of his crown were uncared for, with their proud sharpness whittled to a blunt end. His robe-like kimono didn't give off the same silvery shine, even though they were crisp and clean as always. And yet it was visible; he lost a little too much weight in every wrong place. 

"Hey." The King's voice was not as booming or smooth. Just hoarse from crying.

"Uhm...Hi, sire-"

The king stared at him. "Lurien-" he choked, "I need help."

"Oh, what is trialling you, sire?" Lurien asked.

"Can I jus- I want to talk. Not worker to king. Wyrm to bug. Lurien, it hurts." The robed king plopped on Lurien's bed. "It hurts so fucking much."

Lurien was quick to sit next to the king. "Sire-"

This was indeed not like his king. Unannounced, he wanted to vent to Lurien and barged in...using profane language!

"I feel like my heart is bleeding. It's horrid. I just want her back. And all of our little vessels...stood so proudly, in line with their best posture...and we looked at them-" he sniffled, "-faces in the mirror. And they all had faces. Smiles for their dad to see." 

Sire didn't seem to care what he was saying. Lurien didn't dare say a thing.

"Faces of hope to be the Hollow Knight. The Sallow Prince...ess. And it came down to two. Lucan and Erios, I called them. They were neutral. Then I got word just as I threw them in the abyss and their corpses became a benthic layer. She had found a way to contain it." He sighed. "...two cloaks, one for me, another for the Sallow Prince... and the word i'd raise them alone..."

Sire curled into a ball, finally starting to cry. "Sh-shit...I don't want to be king without her..." "Shhh."

Lurien hugged the weeping Wyrm. "Shhh-shhh-shhhh-shh. Sire, it's okay. The vessels are in the past." "I wrapped her cloak around Erios's shoulders. He looked so proud. Happy in his mother's cloak... Lucan looked so proud-and-and-" Then his King was silent. Sobbing. "She would want you to move on, Sire..."

A long silence fell between Lurien and the Pale King. It ended with Sire falling asleep on his bed and Lurien sleeping on the ground beside it.

What a wonderful evening.


End file.
